The Way You Make Me Feel
by Lady Natalie
Summary: Naruto always made Hinata feel special, that's why she likes to admire safely from afar. Only, he found out her feelings and now Hinata knows he won't ever talk to her again. "I KILLED HINATA! NOOO!" NaruHina, AU


The Way You Make Me Feel By Lady Natalie

Dedicated to a person I am going to call J. Hey, if you're reading this, I'm really into you. ;)

This story is just a one shot.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto Uzumaki walk to the bus stop. They've known each other since Fourth Grade and Hinata's liked him ever since. Her heart soared every time she saw him, his smile was her sunshine. It lit up her doubted he liked her though, despite her friends telling her he does. She just doubted it; One, her skin made her look like a vampire. Two, her eyes were weird. Three, he was way too good for her and he probably liked Sakura anyway. So, she just admired him from a distance, hoping to catch his attention._'Hinata, talk to him!' _Sakura and Ino's voices echoed through her head. She shook her head and blushed, she could never talk to him. He's way out of her league, why would he talk to her when he could talk to Karin or Ino or Sakura?

Hinata debated whether she should talk to him or not for at least 5 minutes, then she decided to just try. She gathered all the courage she could and slowly walked towards her. She hoped she wasn't blushing, that would be embarrassing.

"U-U-U-Uzumai-k-kun?" Hinata stuttered, making her mentally slap herself. Great, she just made a fool out of herself right in front of him. She quickly glanced at him to see his reaction. It surprised her, he was smiling. Why was he smiling? "Call me Naruto, Hyuga-san," Naruto said in his usual cheerful voice. Hinata gulped before she could talk to him any more. She started to smile so wide that her mouth looked like it was going to break.

"O-O-Only if you call me Hinata…" Hinata said. Naruto still was smiling, much to Hinata's disbelief. It made her heart flutter though, the fact that she was having a nice conversation with Naruto. It made her feel so happy inside.

"Okay Hinata-chan," Naruto said in his cheerful voice. Hinata blushed a little, but she smiled at the same time. She was happy that she was getting to know Naruto a little better now.

Eventually, when Sakura, Ino, and Tenten finally got to the bus stop the bus came. Ino sat with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sat directly behind them. As for Naruto, he sat with Sasuke. Ino and Sakura turned around, they were smirking at Hinata.

"You were talking to Naruto, you followed our advice," Ino said happily. Hinata nodded, she smiled back at Ino. For some reasons, Ino reminded her of well Naruto. She had confidence, she had strength, she was blonde, she was cheerful, and she was extremely optimistic. The only difference was Ino was a bit of a prep, meaning she loved gossip.

Tenten, Hinata's best friend, put her hand on Ino's shoulder. She had a serious expression on her face, but there was a sparkle in her eye.

"Ino, Sakura, we have to get ready for the wedding." Hinata turned bright red, causing Ino, Sakura, and Tenten to giggle. Ino glanced at Neji, who was talking to Gaara.

"You shouldn't be talking Ten, everyone knows you like Neji," Ino teased the brunette. Tenten rolled her eyesat them, just because she spent all her time with Neji, it did _not_ mean she liked him. Guy-sensei and Lee, as much as she liked them, were just a little… crazy? Neji and her were the normal ones on her team.

"I don't like him," Tenten said stubbornly. Hinata didn't say anything, but Sakura and Ino sure did. "You do too! You're in _love_ with him!" Sakura accused Tenten, making Tenten blush a tiny bit. She mentally cursed, hoping that Ino or Sakura didn't seen her blush. She swore, the two of them had to have the eyes of a freaking hawk.

Apparently, they didn't notice.

"You shouldn't be talking Sakura! At least I don't giggle and flirt and batt my eyelashes like you do in front of Sasuke!" Sakura's face turned a color that rivaled Hinata's. "Well… I'm not as bad as Ino-pig, when she gets nervous, she laughs!"

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura, it was her turn for a come back.

"Well, at least none of us are as bad as Hinata! Her love for Naruto is so obvious! She always faints and blushes and stutters every time she sees him! I never do that!"Ino always been pretty loud, so when she 'said' (Yelled was more like it, but Ino just talking sounded like screaming.), the whole entire bus heard, including Naruto who was slightly pink.

Hinata turned bright pink and started to cry. Ino's face was filled with guilt, she hadn't meant to do that… She just wanted to make a good come back, oh great now she made poor Hinata cry.

"Hinata, I-"Hinata ran off before Ino could say another word. Everyone glared at Ino, not because of telling the whole world that Hinata liked Naruto (It was so obvious that everyone except said boy knew), it was because she made Hinata out of all people, cry. Ino glared back.

"Oh shut up and mind your own business! I didn't mean to make her cry!"

The bus gave her one last cold glare and resumed to their previous conversation.

* * *

"Her love for Naruto is so obvious! She always faints and blushes and stutters every time she sees him! I never do that!"vNaruto kept repeating Ino's words in his head until he could believe it actually happened. He had suspicions of Hinata liking him, but he would never have expected her to love him. It was just… surprising.

When Ino said that out loud, Hinata looked so sad, so scared, so hurt, and so afraid. Naruto didn't like that expression on her face, she was much cuter when she was happy.

He needed to tell her he loved her or else she would never talk to him again out of embarrassment. But how? He always pictured confessing to a girl in a romantic, unexpected, and at just the right time sort of moment. He didn't want to feel forced, but he had no choice. The class he had with her was Language Arts with Kurenai-sensi, but Hinata wasn't there at the time, much to Naruto's disbelief. She seemed like the girl who NEVER skipped classes.

"Um… Kurenai-sensei? Can I go to the bathroom?" Kurenai nodded, gave him a pass, and Naruto ran out the room in a very suspicious manner.

'_Hinata's not here as well and I saw her today. Maybe something happened between the two of them and he's about to tell her he loves her… I'll let the skipping class go this time,'_ Kurenai thought to herself, after all, Hinata Hyuga was her favorite student.

_Hinata sat on the bench outside in the recess yard in the pouring rain. She was crying, she couldn't believe that Naruto knew she loved him. He'll never talk to her again…

Suddenly, Hinata saw a running figure that had spikey hair… She couldn't believe Naruto was even trying to approach her after what happened on the bus. He must be mad, of course he was. She had just embarrassed him in front of practically everyone."Hinata-chan! There you are, I was looking all over for you. Why are you out here in the pouring rain? You could catch a cold you know," Naruto told her, making her duck her head.

"I-I-I'm so sorry-" Naruto interrupted her with that smile of his. Hinata stared intently, lost in his clear blue eyes. "Don't apologize Hinata-chan! I have a question for you," Naruto asked her.

"Sure, w-what is it?" Naruto smiled when she asked this, making her blush for the millionth time.

"How would you like a guy to ask you out?" Hinata looked surprised, but she answered his question. _'He's probably asking me advice for asking out Sakura-chan.'_

"Well, I would like them to give me a compliment on my appearance," Hinata started.

"Hinata, you look especially beautiful today, your hair looks really pretty! Like that?"Hinata nodded, making Naruto smile even wider then he was before.

"Then, I would want him to give me a hug-" Naruto gave her a hug, much to Hinata's embarrassment.

"Then I would want them to just ask me out," Hinata finished.

"Hinata, I really like you, will you go out with me?"

…

"So will you?"Hinata turned bright red and did the worst. She fainted. Naruto's eyes widened.

"NO, I KILLED HINATA! NEJI IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Sakura, who was sent to see what Naruto was up to, raised her eyebrow at him. What on earth made Hinata pass out?"Um, Naruto? What happened?" Naruto looked at Sakura with exasperation in his eyes!"I ASKED HINATA-CHAN OUT! AND SHE DIED! I KILLED HER-"

"Um, no you didn't kill her, she just passed out. Oh and her answer is yes."Sakura just walked away, leaving Naruto in a completely embarrassing situation, without no care in the world."SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T LEAVE ME! NEJI'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"That's your problem!"


End file.
